


Dépravé

by x96c93



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x96c93/pseuds/x96c93
Summary: 抹布米開來
Relationships: other(s)/Mikelangelo Loconte
Kudos: 6





	Dépravé

今天也是一如往常的夜晚。

巴黎的夜晚不怎麼熱鬧，但你總能在角落看到骯髒的狂歡派對，亦或是毫不不隱瞞的墮落歡愉。

Mikele走在暗夜的小巷，朦朧的路燈只能幫助他勉強看清前方的路，彷彿沒有盡頭。

只要走入黑暗，就是踏入深淵。他很清楚。

他已經放輕了腳步，但腳步聲踏踏實實的撞入腦袋──只有這個聲音，再無其他。一步，兩步……他站在了路燈底下。抬頭，那朦朧的光卻還是照得他刺眼。只要再一步，前方便是黑暗。

忽然一隻手頭骨來，用力的抓住他的手臂──來自那個黑暗，讓他踉蹌了一下。

接著，令人不安的聲音響起了：“你來啦，小貓咪。”

夜晚開始了。

好髒。

Mikele跪坐在只鋪了幾條臟破布的地板上，凹凸不平的放置令他對準壓著就疼，長年沒暴露露在陽光下的白皙大腿顫抖著，有些許的軟肉穿過身體的冷意也隨之起舞，與之相反的，胯間的性器此刻卻還是硬挺著。

好臭。

他的嘴裡含著一根粗大的性器，小心還握著兩根差不多的，濃郁的體臭味撲鼻而來，伴隨著嘴裡噁心咸苦，喉頭一嘔，卻是將散發著惡臭的性器官含物的更深了，男人感覺到了緊縮帶來的舒爽，抓著他的頭惡狠狠的抽插了幾下，然後將已經硬挺的性器官抽了出來，並拍打著他的臉頰。就快要射了嗎，小婊子，嗯？

「別廢話了，後面還有人等著呢！不想乾就滾開！」

“少囉唆，老子想怎麼玩就怎麼玩。”  
語畢，男人捏住了Mikele的鼻子。“要怪就怪他們掃了我的興致吧。”

Mikele一瞬間就窒息息了，求生的本來他張開嘴大口吸取足夠的氧氣，男人見到就把陰莖插了進去，並抓著他的頭不讓他掙脫。Mikele只覺得腦子發暈，眼前一片黑暗，就算嘴裡還吸著陰莖，還不如接近死亡的恐懼讓他感到絕望。男人只覺得吸著他性器的小嘴越來越緊，更是狠心的干脆動起腰抽送起來，敏感的頭部頂上了滑嫩的軟肉，在上面摩擦一會，直到看Mikele快休克了才放手讓他呼吸，但是性器還是插在他嘴裡，直到男人射精才真的放開。

「咳，咳……」Mikele忍不住開始大力咳嗽，黏稠腥臭的液體卡在他的喉間，因為剛剛缺氧的關係，喉嚨被阻塞住而他非常痛苦，卻不情願他還是吞下了令人作嘔的噁心液體。

但還沒等他休息，另一個男人就抓起他的頭髮，收縮他抬頭，不管不顧的又插進他的嘴裡。

好噁心。

男人開始強迫他要用舌頭去舔那根腥臭棒狀物的污垢，他撇過頭，打從心底的想拒絕，男人卻捏著他的下巴掐著他的臉，惡狠狠道：“搞清楚，我們可沒有強迫你來這裡，明明是個找人幹的母狗，不想乾就穿上你的褲子收好你的屁股。

好想吐。

Mikele主動張了嘴，開始吞吐著令他作嘔的陰莖。但男人說得沒錯，是他自己來到這裡的。

是他自己踏入這個深淵的。

很快的，男人射精了，於是來了下個男人。Mikele不知道這裡有多少流浪漢，他從沒數過，沒時間也沒心思去數。一些男人不耐煩了，拉著他的手心就是一頓摩蹭。有人把他的襯衫解開了，揉揉著他只有軟肉的乳房，拉著乳頭給予痛苦與甜蜜，自然又有無數的男根蹭了上來。有人甚至抓著他的頭髮就開始發洩，精液灑在他美麗的金發上。

他屁股的洞早就被盯上了。流浪漢們猴急，只想舒爽的發洩不想有後顧之憂，所以才找了男人，在來之前Mikele就已經用假陽具幫自己擴張過了。但今天的男人們卻很奇怪，精液已經快要重疊了他的全身，他感覺全身非常不舒服但也沒辦法。

男人的性器只在他的股間摩蹭，完全沒有要進入的意思，Mikele不知不覺得開始焦躁起來，前面的性器沒人撫慰，他現在只能靠後面給予的快感射精，但沒有一個男人進來，他們寧願用他的頭髮也不願意進來。

好想插進來。這麼想著的同時，Mikele把後穴對準身後男人的陰莖，準備使力的插進去，但才剛插入一點，男人又馬上退開，並抓住了他的腰。

“小貓咪，你想幹嘛？”男人裝傻似的問著。見Mikele不開口，男人也沒有著急。“小貓咪阿，雖然一開始是我們不對，但你自己也來找我們那麼多次了，我們每次都白給你當人肉按摩棒阿？對吧？」

“總該來點表現？講點我們喜歡的？”  
“哼，每次都要幹到點了才承認的小母狗，今天我們可不會這麼便宜你了。”

好可怕。

Mikele只能抬起起酸軟的手，把屁股的軟肉掰開來，露出早已擴張好的後穴。“這樣……可以嗎？”

「說。」男人說著。「說出來，你想要什麼。」

“我想要……肉棒……插進來……”

「插進哪裡？」  
「……」Mikele遲疑了一下。「插進……插進……小……小母狗的後穴……」

「很好。」男人笑了一下。「來施展小貓咪變成小母狗的魔法吧。」

好舒服。

男人一開始就往Mikele最敏感的地方攻擊了，被插入的當下，他的腦袋一片空白。他一被插入就高潮射了出來，他甚至聽到一些人的訕笑。

之後的抽送宛如暴風雨一般，他還沒從快感中緩過來，更多的快感又堆積了上來。“不行……快死了……會死掉的……”

“想的美。”男人用力打了一下Mikele的屁股。“小母狗要是操到一半昏了過去，以後就別想再過來找肉棒乾了。”

他下意識的說不，卻又發現不對。但碩大的肉根還在他體內，盡心盡力的刷洗他腸壁的每個角落，像是要戳出泡泡來，明明不該有感覺的地方也是灼熱且發痛，變成異樣的快感，衝擊著他早就在一開始就渾渾的腦袋，模糊的令他不再思考，任由身體的感覺去支配他的一切。

不？為什麼不？

等到發現的時候，他已經放任自己自己的身體去追求更多刺激的感覺，麻痺自己的神經，肉體拍打的聲音跟不上皮膚黏膩的錯覺，身上的液體究竟是誰的？也不是那麼重要的事。

「嘴張開。」他聽到有人這麼說，接著星零的液體低落在他紅豔的舌頭，那人射完便拉著他的舌頭用衛生紙一樣的把殘留在龜頭上的精液擦掉。“吞下去，母狗。”

他聽話的照做了，咸苦的味道經過喉頭，而是都已經不算什麼。

夜晚還在繼續。


End file.
